shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotating Bizarre Furnace
'怪異の坩堝・流転の怪異' The area is full of dangerous monsters. But can you feel an appearance of Shikihime here? Gather your strength to pass through this place! Note*Map Four, Event Only Requirement to Unlock: Clear the Event Quest: reach the [Bizarre Furnace of each map!] = Clear Fort of Axeman once = AP Recovery Pill - Low x1 各地の怪異の坩堝にたどり着くのじゃ！ Encounters Floor 1, Wave 1 & 2: *Ice Maiden x3 *Ice Maiden x2 / Net Cutter *Gion Shark x2 *Kayanohime *Kogarasumaru Floor 2, Wave 1 & 2: *Ice Maiden x3 *Suiko x2 / Itsumaden x2 *Gion Shark x2 / Itsumaden *Evil Skull *AoE* / Net Cutter / Suiko *Ibarakidouji *Furutsubaki Floor 3, Wave 1 & Boss Wave: *Sea Devil *AoE* / Net Cutter x2 *Evil Maiden *AoE* / Net Cutter x2 *Evil Skull *AoE* / Net Cutter / Suiko *Zashikiwarashi *Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】 *Valkyrie *Guhin *'Boss: Ryoma *AoE*' Skills: *Net Cutter: Decoy *Gion Shark: Attack UP, Long Range Target *Evil Maiden: Attack Boost *Suiko: Melee Target *Kayanohime: Speed UP, Mage Target *Kogarasumaru: Defense UP *Ibarakidouji: Attack UP *Furutsubaki: Attack UP *Zashikiwarashi: Defense Boost, Long Range Target *Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】: Defense Boost, Long Range Target *Valkyrie: Defense Boost, Mage Target *'Ryoma: Die Hard' Rewards None of the below drops are tested to have 100% drop chance. Some may be, some may not. Floor 1: *Encountered Monster Cards *1040 Coins 840 Coins (If encountered Kogarasumaru once or Kayanohime twice) *Book of Defense Up (If encountered Kogarasumaru) *Book of Speed Up (If encountered Kayanohime) *Sword of Kogarasumaru (If encountered Kogarasumaru) *Bow and Arrows of Kayanohime (If encountered Kayanohime) Floor 2: *Encountered Monster Cards *1040 Coins *Book of Attack Up (If encountered either Hime) *Axe of Ibarakidouji (If encountered Ibarakidouji) *Magic Book of King of the Earth (If encountered Furutsubaki) Final Floor: *Encountered Monster Cards *1540 Coins 1040 Coins (If encountered Guhin) 1640 Coins (If encountered Valkyrie) 13040 Coins (if encountered Zashikiwarashi / Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *Book of Die Hard *Book of Defense Boost (If encountered any enemy Hime except Guhin) *Bottle of God Wine (If encountered Zashikiwarashi) *Brush of Maturity (If encountered Zashikiwarashi) *Brush of Training - Low (If encountered Zashikiwarashi) *Brush of Defense - Mid (If encountered Zashikiwarashi) *Apricot (If encountered / Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *Brush of Wood (If encountered Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *AP Recovery Pill - Low (If encountered Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *Pattern of Basic Race (If encountered Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *Sword of Zashikiwarashi (If encountered Zashikiwarashi / Zashikiwarashi【Satsuki】) *Laevatein (If encountered Valkyrie) *Pattern of Variant Basic Race (If encountered Guhin) *Brush of Training - Mid (If encountered Guhin) *Kogarasumaru Plush Doll (No longer drops) *4 - 6 Anniversary Card Guides Critical Attack skill is necessary on a (Sword/Axe preferably) hime to take down Net Cutter and Ryoma in one or two hits. Without the skill, all hime would only deal 2 damage(unless your attack is freakishly high). Alternatively, Love Beam can be used. Net Cutter isnt really tat tanky TBH. Normal attack from a magic hime with 544atk + atk boost lv5 can OHKO it. Trivia *Ryoma has either 42 or 43 HP. *Ryoma has 5342 DEF. (tats with die hard included, since we'll nvr know which lvl of DH it has) Category:Battles Category:Event Only Category:Map Four Subjugations